james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game Goes On
The Game Goes On is the 41st mission in Shattered, and the 14th and final mission of Chapter III. It is the final story mission in Shattered. Plot The weather is still the same as the previous mission, as well as the city-wide blackout. James calls Joey to tell him that he finally found Erik, and that he's going to his location now to stop everything that has happened, and avenge the city. Joey also tells James that Erik is very powerful, but the game goes on. James heads south to Doxon Island, where Erik is, and must take out about 30 mercenaries without being discovered. After they're all taken out, James sees Erik standing on the roof of the abandoned building, looking down on James. He has aura powers as well, but James's are blue, and Erik's are red, signifying good and evil. James uses his Launch power to get on top of the roof, and finally, James and Erik stand face-to-face. Erik shoots a beam of aura energy into the air, and this beam forms a giant force field that surrounds the roof, so the two of them cannot escape. This also sets the stage for the final boss battle. At last, the battle begins and Erik has the same powers as James, only more powerful. He has some attacks, such as Aura Wave, that James does not possess. Eventually, James unleashes Vision Blast on Erik, which damages him halfway. James battles him again and eventually, when Erik is severely weak, James unleashes a second Vision Blast on Erik, which finally defeats him for good. The screen fades out and when it reappears, James is waking up slowly in his apartment. He is being aided by Joey and Melanie, who nurse him back to health. James turns on the news and sees footage of the battle taken from a news helicopter, and the news reporter reveals that the battle was four nights ago (meaning James was unconscious for four days), and that Erik died after the battle and his body was terminated last night. Joey and Melanie also reveal that they're getting married on September 13, and James is the best man at the wedding. James thanks them, but hears sirens, so he jumps out of his apartment building window and lands on the street below, getting ready to stop more crime. The cutscene ends by showing Joey and Melanie kiss, and the screen fades out to black. When it reappears, the screen shows an overview of Feldis, and the credits come on. For more information regarding the credits, see here. Transcript See The Game Goes On/Transcript Trivia *This is the final story mission of the game. *The fact that Joey and Melanie are getting married on September 13 is an easter egg, referencing Janay's birthday. *This mission sees the death of Erik Baying. *During the credits, several easter eggs are present, which reference Shattered 2 and its plot. Navigation Category:Story Missions in Shattered